When connecting or joining cables, a larger or smaller section of the core must be uncovered. Since the unsheathing is a difficult operation which in most cases requires special tools, cables have been developed in which a cutting wire is placed in the cable core close to the sheath, which cutting wire is intended to be used as a cutting means during the unsheathing.
However, cables with cutting wires have the disadvantage that, in case the cables are short, the cutting wire has a tendency to slip out of the cable as the wire is subjected to traction during the moment of cutting. In order to reduce the force necessary to effect the cutting and thereby the risk of having the cutting wire slip out of the cable, the sheath has been provided with a part that is thinner than the rest of the sheath, which thinner part is formed by providing a longitudinal notch in the inner and/or the outer surface of the sheath. The sheath is intended to be cut up along this thinner part. This construction considerably reduces the slip-out tendency but, by using such cables, serious problems have been created with the sheath since, in bent sections of such cables, the sheath will have a tendency to burst along the notch, particularly if the cable is handled in a cold state.